Foto Dalam Kardus
by Amakusa69
Summary: "Ne, Sakura apa kau punya perasaan pada Naruto?"/"Mmm. ya. Dia teman kita. Tentu saja aku menyayanginya."/"Dengan Sai?"/"Kau juga temanku."/ Tentang foto Tim Taka yang membuat Sakura cemburu. One Shoot. Drabble. OOC. SasuSaku


**Foto Dalam Kardus**

 **Sasuke dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story milik saya**

 **One Shoot. Drabble.**

 **Peringatan : Typo. OOC. Canon Setting.**

 **Pair : SasuSaku**

.

.

.

Titik-titik air menghujani Konoha hari ini. Termasuk rumah beratap merah di sudut desa juga tak luput dari guyuran air hujan tersebut. Dinding rumah itu dihiasi lambang kipas putih merah. Lambang milik klan yang hampir punah, Uchiha. Beruntung satu-satunya anggota klan yang tersisa akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah.

Udara yang lembab dan dingin tidak membuat pengantin baru itu bermesraan di balik selimut. Mereka lebih memilih membereskan box-box yang dari mereka pindahkan dari kediaman masing-masing sebelum mereka memutuskan hidup bersama. Beberapa box tersebut dikirimkan Karin karena kata Karin banyak barang Sasuke yang tertinggal di markas rahasia milik Orochimaru. Saat Sakura membongkar salah satu box tersebut, ia menemukan selembar benda yang membuatnya mempertanyakan perasaan suaminya sendiri.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, mengapa kau punya foto Karin?" Sakura menunjukkan lembar foto Tim Taka itu ke Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti mengeluarkan piranti dapur dari salah satu kardus yang mereka bawa. Ia berjalan ke arah Sakura dan duduk disampingnya. Melihat sekilas foto di tangan Sakura. _Bukankah itu foto Tim Taka, bukan Karin?_ , batin Sasuke.

"Aku pernah bilang pada Karin jika aku tak punya sesuatu yang bisa kusimpan tentang Itachi. Bahkan sekedar foto juga tidak. Kemudian, ia memaksa kami berfoto bersama agar Tim Taka punya sesuatu yang bisa disimpan."

"Oh." Sakura menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya. Ia merasa tidak berguna karena tak bisa menghibur Sasuke saat dia sedang berduka. Membandingkan dengan dirinya dengan Karin, Karin tentu lebih sering bersama Sasuke. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis memandangi foto tersebut, pertanyaan yang sedari disimpan akhirnya ia ucapkan juga,

"Oh. Karin juga menyukaimu dan membantumu, apa kau tak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya?"

"Apakah itu penting untukmu?" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Penting. Kau tak punya perasaan apapun padanya, kan?"

"Ada."

"Oh."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Sakura yang cemberut. Pipi Sakura yang menggembung dan mulutnya mengerucut membuatnya terlihat lucu. Sasuke pun semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Cemburu?"

"Tidak."

"Ne, Sakura apa kau punya perasaan pada Naruto?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Mmm. ya. Dia teman kita. Tentu saja aku menyayanginya."

"Dengan Sai?"

"Dia temanku juga."

"Lalu aku dengan Karin?"

Sakura mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Pipinya pun bersemu merah.  
"Dia temanmu."

"Kau juga temanku."

"Jadi? Aku sama saja dengan Karin?", kata Sakura kesal. Padahal ia pikir suaminya akan mengatakan hal-hal romantis.

"Berbeda."

"Apa bedanya?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Matanya yang tajam mengunci tatapan Sakura. Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar. Pipinya memerah seperti tomat saat wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Sakura memejamkan matanya.

Dan...

Tap. Sasuke mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.  
"Lain kali saja kuberi tahu"

"Apa kau juga melakukan hal ini pada Karin?"

Sasuke merebut foto itu dari tangan Sakura. "Jika ini membuatmu cemburu, lebih baik kubakar."  
Mata Sasuke yang hitam berubah merah. Irisnya berpola bintang. "Amaterasu."

Sakura langsung merebut foto itu dari tangan Sasuke. Hal itu membuat api hitam malah membakar jarinya. Untung, Sasuke sigap segera menghilangkan api itu.

"Bodoh. Jangan bertindak sembarangan", bentak Sasuke.

"Ini satu-satunya foto Sasuke-kun saat remaja. Lebih baik disimpan."  
Sakura memberikan cengiran pada Sasuke.

Melihat senyum wanita itu membuat Sasuke meredakan amarahnya. Tak seharusnya ia membentak istrinya. Ia mengambil tangan Sakura yang terluka dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya. "Maaf. Aku takut jika kau terluka."

Sakura memandang suaminya takjub. Jarang-jarang Uchiha Sasuke mau meminta maaf untuk hal kecil. Ah, tidak. Uchiha Sasuke hanya mau meminta maaf karena hal kecil kepada dirinya.

"Kurasa aku sudah tahu apa yang membedakanku dengan Karin", balas Sakura percaya diri.

"Cih."

Sasuke kembali membongkar box-box lainnya. Berusaha melupakan hal konyol yang baru saja terjadi di rumah kecilnya. Ia sepertinya harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan interaksi-interaksi aneh seperti ini.

Sedangkan Sakura mengamankan foto itu terlebih dahulu. Foto Sasuke bersama ketiga temannya. Juugo, ahli segel gaib. Suigetsu, manusia air. Karin, ninja medis. Sakura berbisik pada foto itu seolah-olah manusia yang ada di dalam foto itu bisa mendengar,  
"Terima kasih telah menjaga Sasuke-kun selama aku tidak disampingnya."

 **.Fin.**

 **Curhat Author :**

 **Awalnya fic ini mau aku publish pasca Boruto episode 23 dulu. Ini imajinasiku tentang asal usul foto yang menyebabkan prahara di keluarga Uchiha (halah :v). Ini pertama kalinya bikin fanfic yang canon .-. kalau aneh, maafkeun saya.**

 **:D**

 **Akhirnya tahu cara ngereplace document. Buat guest T makasih dah dikasih tahu yang rancu.**

 **Buat yang baca dan review. Makasih banyak lho. Kalian bikin semangat nulis. :3**


End file.
